As known, individuals use prosthetic denture apparatus in order to overcome various natural oral deficiencies. Many prosthetic denture apparatus include apertures in the denture for engagement and coupling with remaining natural teeth. A yieldable elastomeric gasket liner inserted into a prosthetic denture apparatus creates a seal between the denture and the natural teeth. The yieldable elastomeric gasket liner also provides comfort to an individual during the use of the denture. Generally the yieldable elastomeric gasket liner is formed of silicon, silicon rubber, or an elastic-type material.
As known, a yieldable elastomeric gasket liner is generally affixed to a prosthetic denture apparatus by use of a chemical bonding agent.
Upon the completion of use of a prosthetic denture apparatus, an individual will generally remove the denture. Normal termination of use occurs during sleep periods or when an individual desires to clean the denture. Repeated insertion and removal of a prosthetic denture apparatus exposes the yieldable elastomeric gasket liner to various shearing forces with respect to the chemical bond affixing the gasket to a denture. Continued exposure of the gasket to these shearing forces results in the separation of the gasket from the prosthetic denture apparatus. A prosthetic denture apparatus becomes uncomfortable for additional use necessitating repairs when separation of the gasket from the denture occurs.
The present invention improves a prosthetic denture apparatus providing a mechanical and physical lock between a yieldable elastomeric gasket liner and a prosthetic denture. The present invention operates in conjunction with a chemical bonding agent to minimize resulting separation caused by repeated exposure of the yieldable elastomeric gasket liner to shearing forces which occur by insertion and removal of a denture from a mouth. The invention enhances the usefulness and life expectancy of the yieldable elastomeric gasket liner and/or denture used by an individual.